


Burning Beast

by Dramance



Series: Summer ZADR Week 2020 [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib in a rut, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Moth Dib, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, ZaDr, ZaDr Week, Zim is hesitant yet eager to please, monster fucking, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramance/pseuds/Dramance
Summary: When Zim has had enough of Dib disappearing to hunt his beasts at night, Zim angrily follows him in an attempt to get some answers. However, the answers he finds are not quite what he expects...
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Summer ZADR Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798774
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	Burning Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Cryptid Hunting

The dark woods got even darker as the sun approached it’s rest, painting the leaves crimson red with hues of orange. Had it been fall, it would’ve made the forest look like it had seen the bloodiest war, but spring just left the forest sad at night. However, that was far from a deterrent for Zim. The little Irken trudged through the forest, following the obvious path of destruction supposedly left behind by a large animal, but Zim knew better. This was the way that Dib had gone.  _ His  _ Dib. Most likely chasing said large beast in hopes of proving to the world the existence of the paranormal. While Zim did his best to be supportive of his boyfriend’s interests, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous that he spent more time out in the woods at night hunting said beasts instead of being with him.

Zim cursed under his breath as he tripped over another root. That was the 7th time that happened, not that he was keeping track, though. He hated being out here, the trees being too close together to use his PAK legs efficiently, but he also didn’t want to turn back and forget about it. This was the 3rd week in a row that Dib had run off into the woods claiming to hunt Bigfeets or Vampies or whatever and refused to give Zim the time of day. It also didn’t help that everytime he confronted the idiot about it, Dib would quickly change conversation or rush off to do something. Although, there were other annoying things that Dib had been doing recently that Zim had found...odd.

Dib was clingy, more so than usual. His nemesis was easily jealous of the smallest things or people, but anytime anyone so much as  _ looked  _ at Zim, Dib was ready to start a fight; there were plenty of occasions where Zim had to physically drag him away lest he cause a scene. He was also more touchy, and dare Zim say affectionate. He’d pick the Irken up and nuzzle him at the weirdest times, and while he liked the attention, it was annoying when he was trying to work. Dib had also been hanging out at Zim’s base more, often walking home with him and then just staying until near dark before quickly fleeing for the night without warning; yet, he would be there on the couch the next morning like nothing had happened. Zim was flattered that the earth boy wanted to spend that much time with him, but he had a feeling there was something more to the whole thing than Dib was letting on.

Over the course of their relationship, Zim had learned to be patient, but being left alone every night with barely even a goodbye before disappearing until the early hours of the morning would drive even the most patient person to frustration; and this was Zim, so he was surprised he was patient for that long to begin with. He was tired of Dib’s games; he wanted answers as to what was more important than Zim!

After stumbling through more knotted roots, Zim eventually came across a clearing littered with layers of dead leaves yet to be swept away by the wind. When he looked around, that clearing turned out to be the front yard to an old abandoned mansion left to be consumed by nature and time. His antennae flattened against his scalp as the smell of mold, death, and rotting wood threatened to overload his senses. Luckily, it didn’t take long for his PAK to filter out the disgusting scents. Although, that’s when he noticed a completely different one: a cloying, musty odor with a hint of tartness that curled around him.

Zim paused as he took in the weird scent, leaving his body buzzing and light. It was...addicting, and he found himself stumbling forward, the scent guiding him towards the house. His breathing grew heavy as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and his legs shook like they were made of the jammy stuff that Dib liked to have on his burnt bread. He was so out of it that he nearly tripped over rocks and twigs, which caused him to squeak and shake his head as he regained his balance. When he looked up again, he saw a dark figure looming in the window of the second floor, but it disappeared when he blinked.

That snapped him out of his trance.

He was looking for Dib; that was his top priority.

He shook his head harder, forcing the PAK to filter out the strange new scent, and brought out his scanner. Within the immediate area, the device was able to pick up one lifeform within the house, but the device wasn’t able to distinguish what kind of creature was in the house, stating that it wasn’t quite human, labeling it “unknown.”. Zim frowned, smacking the machine several times to get it to give it the proper reading—Irken tech was better than this, after all. Still, it labeled the creature “unknown.”

Zim scratched his antennae, the remnants of the cloying scent still lingering along the stalks, and huffed in frustration. He didn’t understand how his PAK couldn’t label something as basic as a lifeform, but it didn’t matter because it was most likely Dib, anyway. He could focus on the weird PAK glitch later. Zim stowed the device in his PAK again and sucked in a breath, composing himself before marching through the overgrown weeds to the front door.

“Dib-stink!” he screamed, slamming open the busted door to the mansion. “I demand that you tell Zim why your monsters are so important that you cannot even indulge Zim!”

Dib had told him that good relationships were based on clear communication so that the pair was always aware of each other’s needs and troubles. Needless to say, Zim was flawless in communication, for better or worse.

Nothing returned his call except the dust filtering from the ceiling after the harsh way the door was treated. Zim shivered in disgust and stepped inside to avoid the particles landing on his head. He surveyed the area, noting the ripped up furniture and torn up floorboards as nothing worthwhile. It was a disgusting house, as all things that are left to rot usually are, but the cloying smell from earlier was back and for some reason it was stronger despite Zim having ordered his PAK to filter the smell. He shook his head again, forcing himself to ignore the scent, even if it was intoxicating.

“Dib-stink!” he called again. “I know you’re here and I find it very rude that you’re ignoring me! I followed relationship procedure and told you my troubles! Now come out and face it!”

Silence cloaked the room, and his frown deepened the longer it dragged on. Ignoring the Irken was a lesson Dib learned very quickly not to do, so the fact that he was doing it here and now made his every last nerve break. He stomped his foot, brought out PAK legs and stabbed them through the nearly destroyed couch. He didn’t even blink as feathers rained down and gathered on his head.

“Dib-Beast! Where are you?! Come out now or face the wrath of Zim!”

A creak, subtle but clear, sounded from the second floor at the opposite end of the room. A normal creature would’ve missed it, but Zim’s sensitive antennae could pick up sounds that were even out of a bat’s range. He shot forward on his PAK legs and skittered up the stairs, making a sharp right down the hallway. Whatever had made that noise was startled by the Irken’s sudden movements because it shrieked and stumbled away.

“Dib-Beast,” Zim growled. He ran down the hall and urged his robotic limbs forward to catch him off guard.

“Zim, wait! Please!” Dib’s voice sounded. While hearing his boyfriend’s voice would have made Zim feel relieved, his blood boiled.

“You beg for me to wait but you couldn’t speak up to own up to your mistake?!”

“Zim, I can—”

The limb he had sent out managed to clip the boy and he stumbled to the floor in a heap, shrieking. Zim retracted the metal appendage back into his PAK—not trying to hurt him, just scare him—and approached. He expected him to cower or at least ask to back down so he wouldn’t be skewered, but something large rose up behind Dib and the next thing he knew, he was being buffeted backwards by a huge gust of wind to the opposite end of the hallway. Zim screamed as he collided with the wall so hard that he busted through the weakened beams into another room. He groaned and growled as he fumbled around under the heavy, disgusting debris, cursing in Irken as he shoved things off himself with his PAK tools. He bared his fangs, gritting his teeth harshly as his eyes narrowed in ever-growing rage.

“Z-Zim, are you alright? I-I’m sorry! I didn’t think that—”

“How dare you hurt me! The mighty Zim!” He threw another beam off himself and aimed it purposefully at the hole he just made. He smirked when he heard a shriek.

“I-I didn’t mean to! I promise!” The boy’s shadowy form lurked closer to the newly busted hole, but remained out of Zim’s sight. “Please, it would be best if you—”

The two screamed as the floor beneath their feet crumbled and collapsed, sending the pair crashing to the ground floor. Boards and beams snapped and splintered in the crash as dust rained from the ceiling and coated Zim’s uniform. He hissed as he shuffled under everything and soon pulled himself out. He scanned the area for Dib, slightly worried that he had gotten injured, but still very much enraged and would not be afraid to let him know once he found him. Eventually, he found his form, looming in the darkness, still just barely out of his site.

“Dib-beast, enough of this! Zim is tired of your games! Tired of your excuses! What are you doing here? Tell Zim  _ now!”  _ He slammed a metal blade through one of the thickest beams, easily splitting it in half.

In the darkness, Dib flinched. “Zim, please…” he whimpered, “you need to go…”

“Zim is  _ not  _ leaving!”

“You don’t understand! It’s getting harder to control with you here! I don’t want to—I can’t do that—It’s going to—” a pathetic squeak left his mouth.

“Get. Over. Here. Now,” Zim hissed.

“No! I don’t want you to see me! I’ll hurt you!” Another gust of wind erupted from Dib and threatened to send the little Irken crashing through another wall, but he was prepared this time and planted a couple PAK legs in the ground.

When the wind cleared, he straightened up and looked up at Dib, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “Hurt me? Why say something like that? You cannot hurt Zim.”

“Yes, I can! I can feel it! It’s so hard to hold back; it wants me to give in…”

Zim paused at that, his anger slowly fleeing. He looked at Dib hiding in the shadows,  _ really  _ looked at him, and while he couldn’t make out any details, he found the sight of him...unsettling. His form was different: bulkier and hunched over with something large protruding from his back. His breathing was labored, and he was whimpering to himself, mumbling inaudible nonsense. While Zim’s hearing was good, it took his antennae a moment to be able to pick up on his mutterings.

“Give in take him no I can’t smells too good have to no no no need to hide hurts too much will go away if I just NO can’t do that won’t do that want to give in have to give in need to must no no no no no.”

Zim’s gaze softened and he retracted his legs once more. “Dib…” he said gently, stepping forward, “Come into the light. Please…”

A tension hung in the air so thick that it could choke. Neither moved as the minutes rolled by, but Zim didn’t act out or force the other to come forward. Eventually, Dib’s shadow moved, stepping into a patch of light that filtered through the patchy roof, the light red due to the sunset. Zim’s eyes widened as Dib’s form became more pronounced and he was not greeted with the lanky 18 year old. His red boots were gone and his feet were clawed talons like those of a large bird. Where pale skin usually resided was replaced by black, purple, and blue feathers coated down his arms, legs, and belly; the remnants of his shirt and pants were torn and tattered along his limbs. White fur covered his neck, sinking down beneath his worn shirt. His eyes were crimson red and all one color like an Irkens, and they were soft despite how hostile they appeared. His scythe-like cowlick was still there, but on either side of it two feather-like antennae poked out beneath thick, black hair. To tie the whole look together, Zim finally discovered what was on Dib’s back that made him look larger than necessary: a pair of regal, feathered wings ruffled as the boy trembled beneath his gaze.

This was not Dib. This was...a beast.

Zim gasped. “Dib—”

“You need to leave. Now.”

While the anger had retreated from earlier, that didn’t mean that Zim would just let the whole incident go. “No, Dib. You need to tell me what’s going on, and I suggest you do it right now.”

Dib shrank under his scrutinizing gaze and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Please...once the sun goes down I won’t be able to control it.” He winced, hissing. “It’s already hard enough now. You need to go home. I’ll be back in the morning and we’ll talk. I promise.”

Zim grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “Dib-thing...Zim has been patient long enough. I  _ demand  _ that you inform me of what’s going on! What happened to you? Why are you like this?” Zim stepped forward with purpose, extending a hand. “Why won’t you speak about—”

Dib leaped away from him and melted into the darkness. “No! Don’t touch me!”

Zim bared his fangs once again and growled lowly in his throat. This was getting ridiculous, and he was already at his patience limit. Dib was afraid he’d hurt him just because he grew wings and claws? He was Zim! Nothing could hurt him, and the human didn’t even have it in him to do so anyway. He would make the boy see reason and take him home, even if he had to drag him there.

Zim launched himself forward, grabbing the elusive boy by his hand. He would’ve said something as he did, but the second he touched him, Zim was slammed to the ground by the taller male. He screeched, his head pulsing from landing on his PAK—it wasn’t broken, though. His vision swam when he opened his eyes and he squeaked as those red eyes peered down at him as Dib’s body loomed over him. Zim’s wrists hurt as Dib’s newly acquired talons gripped them too tightly. A low, dangerous growl echoed deep in Dib’s chest and Zim couldn’t help the way he trembled in response.

“Can’t control it…” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Too strong...have to give in...want to…need to...must...no...” Dib groaned and growled, his newly red eyes going in and out of focus as he mumbled to himself. Zim hissed as the skin on his cheeks sizzled due to stray tears dripping from his lover’s eyes.

Zim tried to control himself. He tried to stop his squeedlyspooch from pounding too fast and to stop his breathing from being shallow, but he couldn’t. The way Dib towered over him had his body reacting in ways his mind rejected, and with Dib not making any sense, Zim was stuck to put the puzzle pieces together himself; although, it was hard to concentrate when he felt so restrained. That thought sent a thrill up his spine, which he chastised himself for. Dib had had Zim in compromising positions before, but he was always able to ignore the way warmth pooled in his abdomen and the way shudders crawled up his spine. He was better than those primitive needs, no matter what his body said or how Dib managed to elicit those responses. He didn’t know what was wrong with him for wanting those things, but he couldn't think about that now. Dib was hurting, but he didn’t know why, much less how he could help. He felt that he could barely help him through the long nights of self-doubt as he cried and whimpered about how much he hurt inside. But this was not one of those nights of self-doubt, and if it was it was certainly the most bizarre night he ever encountered with him. Dib was covered in feathers and fur and smelled...

Smelled of a cloying, musty odor with a hint of tartness.

Zim’s eyes widened as he looked up at Dib again. His eyes were screwed shut and the mumblings continued to drip from his mouth like the tears from his eyes, but the growling had stopped. Instead, a low rumble sounded deep in his chest, and if Zim didn’t know any better, it sounded like he was...purring. His eyes drifted up to his head, where the new antennae were, and he watched as they twitched and curled sporadically. Zim could hear the boy’s heart beating frantically in his chest and his breathing was hot and heavy against his face.

“Have to want to need to must no can’t give in promised I wouldn’t promised can’t do that want to want to want to.”

Zim’s antennae twitched as the smell continued to coil around him like a tendril, trapping and squeezing him until he suffocated, but instead of struggling, he arched his back and let a sigh escape his lips. This smell was intoxicating... _ Dib  _ was intoxicating.  _ Everything _ about him was intoxicating.

“Can’t want to have to no need to must please please please no Zim please.”

Zim’s breathing stuttered. Dib wasn’t holding himself back from attacking him.

“Zim please go no don’t please please must need want Zim.”

He was holding himself back from mating with him.

“Dib.”

Red eyes shot open and stared him down. They had no pupil, but Zim knew that he had all their attention. “Zim,” he choked.

Despite being the one seemingly in control, Dib trembled above him. Zim was enamored by his urge to mate with him, but he forced the want of his own to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. He was still trapped in his claws, but he did his best to lift himself up and meet the others face. He gave a chaste kiss, entangling his antennae with Dib’s. “We can fix this. It’s gonna be ok. We’re gonna figure this out, ok?

The two stared at each other. Dib stopped purring. His antennae stopped moving. The sun finally slipped below the horizon and left the broken down house glowing with purple hues. His eyes glowed red in the absence of light.

“Dib?”

Zim yelped as Dib shoved him to his chest and tore out of the house, flapping his massive wings and soaring through the darkening sky.

* * *

Dib crashed through the front door of Zim’s base, and Zim gripped the soft fur so tightly he ripped out a few chunks. His antennae were ringing from the rush of the wind and the scent of Dib’s pheromones from being pressed to his chest. The combination of the two left him faint, panting, and flushed beyond belief that he almost didn’t recognize where he was. Dib didn’t seem fazed as he hugged him close to his chest, crouching on one hand and hissing at something off to the side.

“Fuzzy birdy!” GIR squealed and Zim turned to face his crazy little robot, but could do nothing more due to Dib’s intense grip.

“Get out,” Dib growled, his voice much lower than Zim had ever heard before. It sent a shudder up his spine that he refused to acknowledge.

“Master, what’s a fuzzy bird doin here?” GIR asked, hopping off the couch and scampering over to the two of them.

On cue, Dib snarled and swiped his claws, flinging the poor robot across the room. Zim choked on the robot's name, but the little Sir Unit popped right back up as if nothing happened. However, Dib was heading towards him, teeth bared and chest growling with ever-growing rage.

“No! Dib!” Zim scolded, pulling at his new neck fur, but the beast of his boyfriend didn’t listen and flung GIR across the room once more, the robot squealing in delight as it sailed through the air.

“Whoo! Do that again!” he exclaimed, popping back to his feet and dancing in a circle with delight.

Dib advanced once more before Zim tore himself from his grip and slammed his PAK legs down around Dib, caging him. “Enough, Dib-beast! Zim said no more!”

“Want him out,” Dib snarled, lips curled back to reveal jagged, fanged teeth. “Not welcome here.”

“He’s  _ my  _ robot. And this is  _ my _ base. Of course he’s welcome here.”

“Not yours. Mine.  _ Mine!”  _ Dib’s wings sprung from his back and tore Zim’s PAK legs from the ground, sending the poor alien shrieking and falling to the ground. Dib was on him the second he landed on the tile floor, his heavy limbs pinning him in place as he towered over him. Zim struggled in his grasp, trying to ignore the way something twisted deep inside him. This was not the Dib that had told him to leave the abandoned house before dark. This was another Dib, one that Zim was unsure could realize what he was doing.

Zim gasped as something soft and fuzzy grazed his antennae. “Mine…” Dib mumbled, his lips too close to the base of Zim’s stalks. “Mine, Zim.” He sat up and glared down at him, like prey captured in a predator’s claws. “Want. Him. Out.”

Zim struggled despite the tight grip, hating how helpless he felt and, most likely, looked to the other. On top of that, Zim was trembling, but he didn’t know why. He knew it was Dib above him, he could smell him beneath the cloying waves of pheromones he was releasing, but he also knew this wasn’t Dib, not in the traditional sense. He was feral and strong and perhaps even intimidating, if he was being honest. He possessed a dominating energy that coiled around Zim much like his terrible pheromones, and Zim, cursing himself for it, craved more.

“GIR?” Zim squeaked. “Go to that taco place you love so much.”

The Sir Unit stood at attention, it’s eyes going red and saluting the Irken before turning teal again as it raced out the door.

It was quiet for a heavy moment as the two panted heavily, the snarl melting into a smirk as Dib’s eyes fell to half-mast. Red eyes. That color told so much with so little. It revealed anger and possession as its gaze hungrily lapped up Zim’s form. It revealed lust and love, something passionate that bordered dangerous but drew Zim in like a moth to a flame. He nearly chuckled at that realization. Here Dib was, his flesh the very beast that he admired for years, yet Zim couldn’t tell which one of them was dangerously close to getting burned.

He was jolted from his thoughts as the fuzzy feeling returned to his sensitive feelers. Dib’s antennae were soft and tickled his own, sensing tingles shooting through his body like he was being touched from the inside out. It was the kind of touch that felt so strange and wrong that he needed more. Much more. However, he never got the chance to ask as he yelped and nearly scrambled out of Dib’s arms when something wet glided along the stalk. “D-Dib! Wha—!”

“Zim,” Dib purred, the hostility from earlier completely gone. “You’re so beautiful.”

Zim shuddered, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the compliment or the oddly textured tongue along his antennae. “I-I don’t—”

“So unique,” he continued, gently lapping up the sensitive tips. “You’re so much better than anyone else this planet has to offer.” He licked down to the base of the stalk and gently nibbled it. “My Zim...my beautiful Zim is the best Irken there is, and you were sent here for me...you belong to me…”

Zim gave a shaky breath, overwhelmed by the words dripping out of his lover’s mouth like his saliva. Zim was never complimented, never praised, and he adored the traitorous heat that gathered in his cheeks as the words made him weak and limp like water; his skin burned like he was touching the substance, too. Although, this sensation was inebriating and burned so painful that he wanted more; he shamefully wanted more.

“Dib…”

The boy loudly purred at that name drop, the feathers along his arms and chest ruffling as a visible shudder traveled up his body. “Want you. Must have you…” He leaned down again, nuzzling his fuzzy face against the Irken’s neck. “I can’t resist you...you smell so good.”

A strangled gasp left Zim’s mouth as Dib’s sharp teeth nipped and sucked on his neck and his hips rocked against his own.

“Have to, want to, need to, must…” he growled deeply, nipping and sucking along Zim’s collarbone and shoulder. “You’re mine and I need to have you...let me mate you…”

Something deep and primitive rattled in the Irken’s chest and he choked in surprise as a chirp rang through the thick air. Dib’s eyes widened in surprise as another purr rumbled through his body, ruffling his feathers again. “Even your body wants me to mate you. I can smell it, all those pheromones are calling to me and you’re chirping for me…” he groaned, pressing his hips harder into Zim’s and purring at the friction. “I need to mate you... _ please  _ let me mate you…”

Zim chirped again as Dib’s hips grinded against him, unable to resist a faint moan. Dib was right. He was right and he  _ hated _ it. He was cracking under the pressure of everything the beast put upon him: his weight, his pheromones, his words, his hips, his  _ need.  _ He could feel Dib’s pulsing need between his legs, not quite rutting that spot that would send him into a frenzy, but close enough that he felt he would if he didn’t adjust soon. Zim wanted him in every sense and the idea was burning him that he thought he would melt until he was nothing but a puddle for his lover to ravish. Well, perhaps that wasn’t too far from the mark, anyway…

He wanted to burn.

Zim growled, turning his head away from him. “Dib-Beast…”

Dib paused his movements and looked down at him expectantly, massive shoulders rising and falling as he panted like a dog. “My Zim…”

Zim met those eyes, those ruby red eyes darkened with unquenchable lust. “Mate me.”

Dib’s massive wings were around him in seconds and he was plunged into darkness, but he knew they were moving. He didn’t know where, but he had an idea by the way Dib’s muscles flexed and extended with powerful force as he ran through the house. Finally, Zim was released upon the soft surface of a bed as Dib looked over him again, his claws digging into his sides. His clothes were ripped off him in a swift motion as Dib swooped down for a kiss, the heat of his lips tearing through Zim’s mouth so hot that he arched his back in a moan. He felt exposed, invaded, and he wanted to shrink away from the brash, lewd motions, but his claws sifting through thick feathers told another story as Dib purred in approval.

When Dib eventually released Zim’s mouth, he dove to his neck and didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into emerald flesh. Zim let out a hiss, his claws raking dark skin in disapproval, but the other didn’t seem to care. He bit, licked, and sucked Zim’s neck and shoulders as his claws removed the rest of his clothing before going lower to mark his chest, stomach, and thighs. It was a whirlwind of pleasure and pain and possession that Zim found himself lost in, unable to tell exactly where he was but knew that he wanted more. All the while, Dib growled and purred “amazing,” “beautiful,” “perfect,” and “mine, mine,  _ mine.”  _

Eventually, Dib breached the tight heat of his sopping vent, sending Zim into hissing a stream of Irken curses as he felt his talons sliding along his sensitive walls. He squirmed and kicked out at him, not hard enough to hurt but firm enough to make his point clear. Dib merely pinned him down harder for his misbehavior and shoved his claws into him deeper. Zim resented the moan that grazed his lips, though he resented the boy’s deep chuckle even more.

He thrust his fingers deep into Zim that he thought he was for sure breaching other organs in his body, but if that was the case, he for sure didn’t mind as it sent white hot pleasure shooting up his spine. He groaned and spread his legs open wider for Dib to have better access, but that only continued for a few minutes more before he removed his fingers entirely. When he looked up, Dib was shredding his clothes as he yanked them off his body and climbing on top of him once more. The remnants of his pale skin was stark against the dark feathers, ruffled with authority and arousal, and his feathery antennae were perked on either side of his cowlick. Zim never got the chance to admire Dib’s drastically feral display, but he’d be lying if he said the look didn’t compliment him. Dib was odd in all the wrong ways for other humans, but that’s what made him intriguing in Zim’s eyes. While he would’ve loved seeing his lanky human form hovering over him, seeing this dark, wild, and dominating beast was igniting something deep in his core that he was surprised even existed.

Zim braced himself as Dib leaned over him, moaning and pushing into his feathery bust as it brushed his stomach. “My good boy, do you want me to mate you?”

Zim moaned, wanton and desperate. He frowned at the reality of begging to be satisfied by Dib of all creatures, but the urge to be praised and mated with were overwhelming for his lithe body. He wanted Dib. He wanted him  _ badly.  _ And he wanted to be praised and told how perfect he was in his eyes as he took him over and over again.

“Mate me, Dib…” he whispered.

Dib’s feathers ruffled and Zim thought he heard his wings adjusting slightly. “What was that?”

“Mate me…”

“Convince me, Zim,” he mumbled, licking one antenna.

Zim shuddered. “My Dib, please,  _ please  _ mate me. Tell me how good Zim is and mate me.” He nearly shrieked when he felt something press against his vent and push its way inside.

“Oh, mate me, Dib-Beast! Mate me!”

Dib didn’t hesitate and started thrusting deep and hard, rubbing Zim’s inner walls in all the right places that it sent him into a spiraling mess of begging. Dib forced his legs open wider and gripped his hips so hard he could feel faint drops of blood from the tips of his claws. Zim watched, baffled and mesmerized, as Dib expanded his wings to their full glory and flapped them in time with each thrust, reaching deeper inside him with his breeding spike.

“So good, Zim. You’re amazing. You take me so well,” Dib panted, his words nearly lost to the wind of his wings. “My Zim, you’re so good for me. Want you to take all of me as I make you mine. All mine. Gonna claim every part of you so that no one else can have you, Zim. Such a good boy. Good boy.”

Zim shrieked with each praise, punctuated by Dib’s harsh thrusts. Never had Zim experienced such bliss that it sent his body and mind through movements and thoughts never to be enacted by an Irken soldier. He felt so full of Dib that he was terrified he’d be snapped in half from his mighty movements. It was not enough and overwhelming at the same time. He begged and begged and begged for Dib to go  _ harder, faster, deeper _ and he squealed for his mate as he was rewarded. 

He finally came, hard and fast, as tingles buzzed all over his body. He rode the high as Dib continued to thrust into him with no sign of slowing, and he wasn’t sure when he came down from said high either because Dib was still thrusting into him. He attempted to ask if he was alright, but didn’t even get the chance to form the words as he was quickly flipped onto his stomach, the thrusting never ceasing. Zim would’ve protested and attempted to knock some sense into him, but the new position had a new wave of pleasure traveling through his body and he let out a loud moan.

“Not letting you go until I’m done,” Dib growled, and Zim mewled with unabashed pleasure.

He wasn’t sure what he was even hitting inside him, but every time Dib’s breeding spike slammed into it, Zim shrieked and chirped beneath his hold, clawing the bed sheets so hard they tore. When he came again, his lover’s name on his tongue, Zim nearly collapsed onto the bed. But he was grabbed by the shoulders and yanked backwards, his back forced against Dib’s soft chest as he bounced him on his cock. Zim felt tears spilling down his cheeks as the pleasure of their mating only continued to crescendo until it felt unbearable, and he cried for another release to try and take Dib with him.

He felt his antennae tickle Dib’s own, and he entangled them together with a gasp. Dib tensed beneath him at that. “Close, Zim. So close to making you mine,” he growled, leaning down and biting Zim’s neck.

“Make me…” Zim whimpered, “make me yours.”

Dib’s rhythm stuttered at those words, but only briefly before he was slamming Zim down on his cock with renewed vigor. “My perfect Irken, you’re amazing.”

“Dib-bea-east. Yes!” Zim moaned. “There. There! Dib, more! Mate me!”

“Gonna make you all mine. All mine, Zim. Mine, mine,  _ mine!” _

Zim was burning, and he came like a roaring fire, powerful and screaming as Dib howled in harmony with him.

Zim unapologetically collapsed against Dib’s soft chest, limp and sticky, and didn’t even object to being moved when the strong body behind him did. He sighed in relief as he was placed along the surface of the bed and involuntarily curled in on himself and closed his eyes. Dib curled up around him, his sturdy wings wrapping around the two of them and encasing them in warmth. He sighed softly as he huddled against the warm fur and feathers that softly tickled his skin, his entire body humming with after-mating shocks that he could feel Dib’s body reciprocating.

An arm wrapped around Zim’s middle, tugging him closer. “Mine, Zim. No one else’s. You are perfect and wonderful and you did so good,” Dib murmured.

Zim could only hum in approval.

While he was indeed exhausted, his eyes did not drift shut for the release of sleep and instead adjusted to the darkness provided by his mates' wings. The boy in question didn’t drift off either, despite that Zim could see exhaustion clouding his gaze from the perverted actions that they had partaken in. They stared at each other silently, contently, attracted to the light that glistened in the other’s eyes.

“You’re mine now, too, Dib,” Zim whispered.

The light shining in Dib’s ruby eyes shifted slightly, but only slightly, as another purr rumbled in his chest, different from his lustful ones. This one was softer, lighter, slightly higher pitched, yet it made Zim melt all the same. Those eyes, no matter red or amber, were always focused solely on him. Zim smirked and flicked his antennae forward and entangled them with Dib’s, who reciprocated the gesture and captured his lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Zim would’ve pulled away, but Dib kept him close in a grip he was too lazy to break out of, peppering his skin with small kisses and bites as the smell of his pheromones started to steadily rise again. Zim gave an airy chuckle at the growing frisky movements. It seemed that the two would continue to make each other burn long into the night.


End file.
